Mismatched
by Klaine forever and ever 3
Summary: Badboy!Blaine is a new transfer to McKinley high when he is kicked out of his old school. When he gets there he sees a shy bible fearing boy named Kurt and decides that he will get between the legs of this beautiful boy one way or the other... Warning! Smut, slight language. Give it a go!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A/N

So! Thanks for giving this a go! Some of you may remember me from Born to die, well here I am with my second fic! Enjoy!

_Kurts thoughts_

_**Blaines thoughts**_

"speech"

'texts'

* * *

At the start of the day Kurt hadn't imagined he'd be doing something so sinful. After his prayers that morning he had never even considered that he would be kissing a boy, never mind the Badboy newbie! It had all happened that morning when he dropped the cross he had in his locker and had come eye to eye with the new boy...

"Ow!"

Kurt was just rearranging his locker when his cross had come undone from its perch and landed on his foot at full force. And it wasn't light.

"Huh. I never thought I'd see a hot Christian guy at this school. Looks like its a sigh." Said a cocky voice from behind Kurt.

"E-Excuse me!" Kurt stuttered getting flushed from the unusual attention the mysterious leather clad boy

_Wait. Hold up. Leather clad?! _Kurt thought wrinkling his nose in distaste. Getting a full look at the new boy Kurt took in his dark curly hair, black leather jacket, white tee and dark ripped jeans. But the thing that stood out the most where his sparkling hazel eyes. In the hallway lighting, they looked like honey, Kurt could only think what they would look like lust-filled. _Where did that come from?! Lord cleanse my thoughts. Oh goodness he's bending over! Lord help me!_

"See something you like?" he said, handing Kurt his cross.

"I-I uh- I mean- umph!" Kurt stammered before getting cut off by a locker check.

As Karofsky and his haul of Neanderthals started to walk off, laughing and congratulating him on it, Blaine blew his top, walked straight up to Karofsky and before the bulky teenager was any the wiser, punched him square in the jaw and screeched,

"If you _ever _touch him again, I _will _do worse than give you a sore jaw. D'ya hear me?!" walked off helped Kurt up and lead him to the unused girls bathroom on Kurt's request.

"Are you ok baby?" Blaine asked his voice soft. _**God he's beautiful.**_

"I-Its Kurt." he whispered

"Wow. A pretty name for a pretty boy." Blaine flirted.

"Uh. Um. W-What's your n-name?"

"Blaine. Remember it 'cause you'll be screaming it later." Blaine winked seductively.

"I-I-I I've gotta go." Kurt flushed and ran out of the bathroom.

* * *

After school Kurt was putting his books away in his locker when he was suddenly pushed forward in to his locker, making him hit his head on the inside of it, causing a hot trickle of blood to fall down his head.

"Oh look, the fairy actually bleeds!" Karofsky sneered

"And how would you know that?!" Blaine growled startling Karofsky and Kurt.

"Blaine!"

Kurt was too shocked and in pain to think straight as he ran into the protective circle of Blaine's arms.

As Blaine held him tightly, he examined his forehead and hissed "Karofsky get the hell out of here! If you lay a finger on him again I'll kill you! Do you understand me?!"

"Isn't that what you said last time fag? I can see Hummel went and spread his fairy dust all over the new kid. Shame. You could've been in with the jocks. So I'm gonna give you one shot. Ditch christy mcfaggy pants and come roll with me." Karofsky offered, glaring at Kurt.

"If Kurt didn't need me so much now you would have a broken nose. Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Him!" Blaine countered shocking the jock into submission.

"Come on angel. I'll take you back to mine and we'll get that all sorted ok?" Blaine said gentily.

"Oh, o-ok. But dadd- dad says I must be home by six to do prayers and eat before bed." Kurt replied.

"Ok."

* * *

Blaine's bedroom, unlike his attire was tastefully designed and made. A cream coloured carpet covered the floor, a soft mahogany dresser, vanity and wardrobe set filled one side of the room and the other had a large king sized bed, a fluffy red throw and a door which led to an equally tasteful en suite.

"So... We should get that cut sorted out." Blaine said quietly

"Yeah"

After ten minutes and some rapid praying, Kurt was sorted out and they were sat on Blaine's bed in silence.

After a minute or so Blaine broke the ice by shuffling closer to Kurt and turning towards him.

"I-I think I should head home." Kurt whispered trying not to ruin the moment

"Well then let me say good bye," Blaine whispered back placing his hand on the back of Kurt's neck and pulling them together until they're lips touched softly. One think went through their minds at that time.

_Fireworks._

_**Fireworks.**  
_

* * *

_****_Reviews are love. Leave me some!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Hey guys! I know it's been ages since I last posted so I'm gonna keep this brief. I've started to co-write a fic with TheDarkSideOfVenus and I'll let you guys know when we've got the first chapter up. We are both putting it on our accounts so just look at mine or hers when I tell ya! Ok, so onward! Then I'll _try _and write another chapter of Born to die! So I give you, chapter two!

_Kurts thoughts _

**_Blaines thoughts _**

* * *

The day after their kiss was...different.

There was no locker checks, no bitch-slapping icebergs- nothing.

But the one thing it did do was make Blaine bolder than before. On his way to lunch, Kurt got grabbed around the waist and pulled into an unused girls bathroom.

Just as he was about to scream for help a familiar husky voice cooed in his ear.

"Hey baby, how's my angel doing today? Anybody I need to punch to defend your gorgeous self?"

_Thank the Lord! It's Blaine. Oh! Ok, his lips definately feel good right ThEre! Oh dear Lord..._

"Blaine,"

"Hm... Too many words not enough kissing."

As Blaine started attacking Kurt's lips after he span him around and sat him on his lap, Kurt came to his senses slightly, and pulled his lips away from a less than approving Blaine.

"B-Blaine! Y-You can't do that here! What if someone sees! Then-Then you'll be bullied and you'll hate me, and then I won't be able to kiss you and then I'll be alone again and- hmpf!" Kurt babbled before he was cut off by Blaine kissing him hard on the lips.

"I. Will. Never. Hate. You." Blaine punctuated each word with a hard kiss to Kurt's lips, leaving him panting and breathless.

"Now will you hush and let me show you how much I don't hate you." Blaine continued eyes darkening with lust as a deep red flush appeared on Kurts cheeks. _**Oh. There you are.**_

Just as Blaine was slipping his hands down the back of Kurt's impossibly tight jeans to knead his ass, starting to slowly rock their hips together and savior the noises this was causing Kurt to make, the door flung open and an irritating looking girl with straight brown hair, and a ridiculous jumper let out a high-pitched half scream.

"Kurt!"

Kurt wrenched himself away from Blaine as fast as he possibly could, but the damage was already done.

* * *

Kurt was dreading going home.

Ever since the incident at lunch, he was worried if his father found out, and what he would say if he had.

Its not that he was ashamed of what he did. It was the fact that he had thoroughly _enjoyed _it.

As he walked through the door after school, he saw his dad sat at the kitchen table.

"So Kurt. Who's Blaine?"

* * *

A/N

Hey guys! I know it's been ages but I'm back now so that's what matters right? Anyways, happy two-year-aversary klainers! Reviews are love so please leave me some!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

So... here's chapter three. I don't really have much else to say.

* * *

"So Kurt. Who's Blaine?"

Kurt felt his heart stop and beat like a jackrabbit at the same time. Gathering up the courage to utter those two word that would either ruin or strengthen his relationship with his father, he started to speak.

"Father, I-I'm gay."

He heard the crack of his fathers hand hitting his skin before he felt it.

Falling to his knees, tears swelling in his eyes, he heard the hiss of his fathers words in his ear as he began to cry.

"How DARE you lay down with another man! The Lord would be ashamed of you if you deserved him. You have until you eighteenth birthday to take your things and leave this house. Give me your crosses and I denounce you from Christianity. You are no longer wanted here."

Shoving his son out of the way, Burt slammed out of the house, going to cleanse himself and pray for his sons soul.

* * *

When Blaine walked into school the next day, he was met with a shocking sight.

Kurt was dressed in **_so fucking sexy, tight _**grey jeans, arguing with Rachel, before she ran off clutching his cross from his locker.

"Baby, not that I don't love this side of you but what gives? You love that cross and y-your jeans are - different today."

"_Blaine!_" Kurt wailed quietly, throwing himself into his arms, letting the dam wall break and spilling tears on Blaine's t-shirt.

"Sweetheart! What's wrong? Hang on," Blaine pulled them into an empty classroom, locking the door behind them. Picking Kurt up bridal style, he moved them to the back of the classroom and sat him on his lap.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

Steeling his nerves, Kurt told Blaine all of what happened the night before, Blaine's grip on him tightening throughout it.

"Angel, I-I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I-"

Kurt's breath hitched as he butted in Blaine's speech

"No! This isn't your fault at all! Even without you, this is who I am. I can't help who I fall in love with." Kurt said whilst staring into Blaine's eyes.

"Y-You love me?" Blaine asked, stunned that such a beautiful boy would love him, and coming to his own conclusion that **_Holy crap! I love him!_**

"Y-Yes. I do love you. But I understand if y-mmf!" Kurt was cut off as Blaine crashed their mouths together in a frenzy of teeth, tongue and lips.

"I love you too Angel." Blaine said once they separated "And you'll live with me. It's the least I can do to repay you for loving someone like me."

Staring into Blaine's eyes once again, Kurt knew he was ready to give Blaine something that he could give no one else.

"Well then. Lets go to your - our - home."

Picking him up again, Blaine ran out of the school hopping on his motorbike clutching Kurt to his chest, driving off to their house.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys! I'm sorry this is so short, it was longer but my computer deleted it so I had to start again. If you guys want me to write what happens when they get home put it in a review or pm me :)


End file.
